Question: The first five terms of an arithmetic sequence are given: $-5,-1,3,7,11, \ldots$ What is the sixth term in the sequence?
In any arithmetic sequence, each term is equal to the previous term plus the common difference. Thus, the second term is equal to the first term plus the common difference. In this sequence, the second term, $-1$ , is $4$ more than the first term, $-5$ Therefore, the common difference is $4$ The sixth term in the sequence is equal to the fifth term plus the common difference, or $11 + 4 = 15$.